dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 36: Sweets Brother is Coming
(Cuts back 2 months ago, in a spaceship. A man is sitting in his throne when something in his ear starts bleeping. He turns it on to hear his brother saying that he needs help. The man doesn't care and ignores the "request". Every month, The man and his family go to their father's slave planet to have a feast of the planet's slaves. THe man arrives and immediately notices that his brother isn't there. They wait a few hours but he doesn't arrive. The man finally realizes that his brother must've been destroyed by the people he was battling. Then the father asked the man a question, " Hey Sour, do you know where Sweet is?" The man, also known as Sour, told his father, Mild, what happened. They immediately start a search to find the people that "killed" Sour's brother.) (Present Day) Jagalon and Pumik, along with another man start walking to Capsule Corp. to ask for any scrap metal that they can use. Before the Assistant can answer, Vegeta started walking down the stairs and sees Pumik talking to the woman. Vegeta walks up to him and asks if there's any chance he's a Saiyan. Pumik gives an expressed face and realizes who he is. "K,,King Vegeta's Son!" Pumik starts kneeling down to the Prince. Vegeta gets a smirk on his face and exits the building. Jagalon asks what was that about and Pumik said that he is the Prince of all Saiyans. (Pumik doesn't know about Planet Vegeta's Destruction yet.) THey get the parts and they walk back to Nam's village. (Cuts to Goku) Goku is watching Chi-Chi and his newest child, Chigo. Chi-Chi entered their house and took the baby from him.Goku got excited and flew off to the meeting point that Vegeta and him planned before hand. (Cut to Sour) Sour's spaceship is closing in on Earth. The only knowledge he knows is that the people that killed his brother were saiyans and lived on Earth. It would take approx. four hours before Sour arrives on Earth. (cuts to Vegeta and Goku) They begin to spar in their SSJ1 form. Instantly Goku had the upper hand until Vegeta kneeslashed Goku's right leg. This managed to cripple him a little and Vegeta fired ki blasts at him. Goku was still able to dodge even at a 50% slower rate. They stop after 5 minutes and go SSJ2 instead. The match begins with Goku using instant transmission to suckerpunch Vegeta. Vegeta dodges and tries to use a new move combo that Goku has use before. " Instant Galick Gun!" Vegeta got the hit and Goku had to give up. They make a ring to have a ringout possible. Vegeta ang Goku skip SSJ3 and go straight into SSJ4. It was a quick fight as they used the same moves except Goku spinkicked Vegeta out of the ring. The final battle is SSJB and again, it wasn't that interesting. Just imagine hundreds of Ki blasts at each other. It ends in a Vegeta win as they both were knocked out but Vegeta got up first. The final result was 2 - 1 Vegeta as the SSJ1 battle didn't have a conclusion. They head home to after 2 hours of training after the fights. (Announcer Talking) With Goku and Vegeta training under weird circumstances, will they stand a chance again Sour? With only 1 Hour and 40 minutes left before Sour gets to Earth, how will they handle? Find out on DBNE! Category:Fan Fiction